


Counting the Ways

by Sawsha12



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-29
Updated: 2011-10-29
Packaged: 2017-10-25 02:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sawsha12/pseuds/Sawsha12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eames decided one day to categorize the different kinds of kisses he shared with Arthur throughout the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Counting the Ways

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [A/E Fluff Meme](http://cherrybina.livejournal.com/243220.html#comments)

Eames decided one day to categorize the different kinds of kisses he shared with Arthur throughout the day.He even had a notebook of sorts, not as grand as Arthur's moleskin, but it served the purpose of this important documentation.

  


_Counting the Snogs_

1. _Morning Snog_

Despite popular belief, Arthur was not a morning person.I took full advantage of this fact because I had no shame.My favorite way of waking the poor sod was with a kiss.Arthur could only be described as muzzy at this time.I licked his dry lips and enjoyed the way Arthur mimicked my moves – soft and compliant.That continued until Arthur fully woke up.From there he pecked me a kiss, his lips no longer dry but instead glistening and swollen, before he left our bed.

2. _Shower Snog_

I was left unsatisfied in bed and sought Arthur out in the bathroom.I heard water running, and since I mentioned about having no shame, I shucked my boxers and joined Arthur in the shower.He looked annoyed and was about to comment, but I ducked my head under the curtain of water and collided our lips together.Beating down on our heads, the warm water plastered our hair down.I sensed Arthur returning the kiss with flavor.Things got a little interesting after that.

3. _Off to Work Snog_

Anything was interesting when done with Arthur, even a domestic thing as a quick snog before leaving the flat.It was chaste.If I tried I could deepen the kiss.And if lady luck was on my side, it could lead to a quick grope.Then there was a possibility of a quick romp over the kitchen table.Afterwards, as Arthur got himself back to order again, I got reprimanded for causing us to be late.Yet, I noticed a softer smile that graced his lips as he walked out the door.

4. _Public Snog_

The team didn't know, and I had to be professional.It was bloody hard to keep my hands to myself while Arthur sat at his station frowning at the computer screen like it offended him somehow, looking…delectable. I made sure no one was around before seeking a kiss.Arthur jerked away but when he realized it was just us he settled for a lingering kiss that promised something more, later.My heart pounded faster.I knew Arthur's was too because the possibility of getting caught added to the flavor of the kiss.

5. _Arthur Initiating Snog_

This was a rare occurrence. It happened when the adrenaline coursed through both our veins, either during a practice run or on the job.Usually it happened when we ran through the maze with the projections on our tail, Arthur found a moment to press his lips against mine - hard, fast, and intense.This still baffled me as to why this was, but it was on my “to do list” to investigate further.

6. _Sexy Snog_

It was hot, messy, wet with too much tongue.When my mind could think coherently again, I would surely expand on this...

 

"Eames, what are you writing over there?" Arthur called from where he was lying on the bed.

"Oh nothing, darling," Eames responded innocently."Go back to sleep. I'll join you shortly."

Arthur moved off the bed and snatched the little notebook out of Eames' hand before he could put it away.He skimmed though the contents and frowned."This is what you've been writing about all day?" Arthur said with disbelief.He glanced down at the notebook again."What the hell do you mean by I rarely initiate any kisses?"

Eames knew whatever he said now would only escalate Arthur's anger.He did the only thing he thought that could defuse this situation.He rose off his chair and met Arthur halfway through the room and gave him a snog that took his breath away.

 

7. _Bloody Hell Snog_ – or better known as the “oh shit, I'm in trouble and I need to kiss and make up.”

The angry situation momentarily diverted by the powers of my magic kiss.I found Arthur could be distracted when angry – sometimes.It didn’t always work, and when that happened...

 

"Eames, put that damn notebook down," Arthur snapped."And stop writing about our kisses.The details you've written are unnerving."

 

...Repeat snog as necessary.

 

 


End file.
